User blog:Oreo-And-Eeyore/wohS tcejbO daB VII: Actual episode
Gold Bloom: Gawd, the fake VII just recieved negative reviews. OAE: Because NO ONE can't even take a flippin' joke. Gold Bloom: WE NEED TO RELEASE IT NOW! OAE: K m8. Chef Pee Pee: I am the best chef there is! Primal Wall Nut: I doubt it. Cop Penguin: STOP RIGHT THERE Spiffy Pictures Logo: (insert angry sound here) OAE: Elimination time. Elimination OAE: Votes are low. Memeulous got 1 like. He gets the prize. Memeulous: Again? Geez. OAE: Your prize is a map. It will help you in the next contest. ANYWAYS... Laclale got 1 dislike. But since there's three on your team. Kernel Pult will be eliminated with Laclale, choose someone. Gold Bloom: Kernel Pult. Grapefruit: Laclale. Memey: Kernel Pult. Pepsi Logo: Kernel Pult: OAE: Wow... Laclale gets eliminated after rejoining last episode... LOL! Laclale: Are you serious? ! OAE: Yea. The viewers really despise you, so goodbye! Laclale: I hate you guys. (gets smashed by gargantuar) Contest OAE: Guess what guys? We're going to add the twist to the game. Everyone: ? OAE: Everyone will you go to their original teams from episode 1. (everyone gasps) OAE: Anyways, the next contest is a treasure hunt, there are 10 treasures scattered around Goiky, the team to find a chest with a bunch of coins will win! GO! MTM: Arr! Let's start! Weebles DVD: UM. Why are you in a eyepatch costume..? MTM: I don't even know. ANYWAYS, let's hunt! (TIVHSLB starts moving) Memeulous: K, so this map will come in handy? Memey: I bet so... Memeulous: And according to the map, the nearest treasure is in I Hate Oreo-And-Eeyoreland. Kernel Pult: Um... Wha..? Memey: According to my iHateHumanizing phone, it says that the founders of it were people who took SBSP Season 12 leaked seriously. Kernel Pult: Now can we start? Memey: Sure. (they start walking) Gold Bloom: Oh great, we're last! Orange: But how? Don't be an apple. Grapefruit: Not funny Orange. Gold Bloom: Let's walk now. (meanwhile) Memey: Ugh, I'm so hungry! Memeulous: (looks at kernel pult) Kernel Pult: Um, what are you gonna do with me- (cuts to memeulous and memey eating kernel pult) Kernel Pult: AAAAAAAHHHH (meanwhile) Gold Bloom: I'm tired of walking. Grapefruit: Me too- (finds the treasure) OMG! WE FOUND THE TREASURE! Orange: That was a blast! (laughing) Gold Bloom: Yea, that joke was funny the first 400 times you said it. Grapefruit: GRAB THE TREASURE! (grabs treasure) Orange: But how will we get back? We're on the middle of nowhere! Gold Bloom: Really? We have enough time to get back! (gets on a big rock) Get on! (orange and grapefruit get on the rock and gold bloom drives to oae) Grapefruit: (gets off) We found the treasure! OAE: Really? Hand it over! Gold Bloom: Catch! (throws treasure at oae) OAE: OW! Great, let's see what's in it! (opens treasure) Random voices: The Dutchman's treasure! OAE: GBG is safe! Memeulous: (has another treasure chest) Here you go! OAE: Double! TMT is safe! (oae finds out kernel pult is dead) OAE: I'll take care of that! (recovers kernel pult) Kernel Pult: I hate you two. Poll Who gets eliminated? Fireman Sam Logo Pepsi Logo MTM Weebles DVD Who gets the prize? Fireman Sam Logo Pepsi Logo MTM Weebles DVD Voting ends June 6th, 2018. Stinger Kernel Pult: Hey Gold Bloom are you mad? Gold Bloom: No. Remaining contestants GBGOLLTDE *''Gold Bloom'' *Grapefruit *Orange The Memeulous team *''Memeulous'' *Kernel Pult *Memey The infinite VHS logo bunch *''Fireman Sam Logo'' *Pepsi Logo *MTM *Weebles DVD Characters Autism 2.png|Autism 2 ♀ (eliminated 12th place) Autism.png|Autism ♂ (eliminated 14th place) Fireman Sam Logo Pose.png|Fireman Sam Logo ♂ Gold Bloom.png|Gold Bloom ♂ Grapefruit the clown.png|Grapefruit ♂ Infinityblade2995.png|Infinity ♂ (eliminated 15th place) Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult ♂ Laclale proficon.png|Laclale ♀ (eliminated 11th place) Light To Dark.png|Light To Dark ♂ (eliminated 13th place) Hawaii OAE.png|Memey ♂ MTM.png|MTM ♀ Memeulous.png|Memeulous ♂ Orange.jpg|Orange ♂ Pepsi Logo Pose2.png|Pepsi Logo ♂ Weebles DVD.png|Weebles DVD ♂ Featured Chef_Pee_Pee.png|Chef Pee Pee ♂ Primal Wall-Nut.png|Primal Wall Nut ♂ Cop Penguin.png|Cop Penguin ♂ Angry Spiffy.png|Spiffy Pictures Logo ♂ Category:Blog posts Category:WohS tcejbO daB episodes